


The first year

by WafflesOfMars



Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers, musical - Fandom
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, idk - Freeform, im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesOfMars/pseuds/WafflesOfMars
Summary: Its smash but if it was musical characters and they were in college instead of fighting





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :  
First day

Veronica pov: I just got into my dorm lughing my bags in the door , i was fucking tired and I layed down on my bed and then i saw her.

Heather pov: i was asleep in my bed which was acroos from another when i hear the door slam abd wake up to see a girl 

 

Heather -hello

Veronica -hi 

Heather -im heather your new dorm mate i guess

-my names veronica nice to meet you


	2. The three of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander hamilton arives at his dorm it contains a  
> •crush  
> •best freind  
> •BRAHH BRAHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay gay pants

Alexander arrived at his dorm he unpacked his bags in his room, he went to go explore the large dorm had a kitchen,two bthrooms,three other bed rooms and a living room he heard yells and laughing comming from the living room he went to go check what it was 

Hurc-HEY LUTHER IS OBVIOUSLY BETTER THAN DIAGO,DEAIGOS AN ASSHOLE

laf-DIAGO IS LE BEST BREAD THAT EVER EXISTED TU MARED

John-cmon guys 5 is obviously the best he can teleport AND time travel

Alex didnt know what the men were talking about but he knew he had to say something

Alex-h-hello im alex your dorm mate....

Laf-5 is overrat-bonjour my name is laffayette

Hurc-5 is a good choice thou-hello im hucules mulligan

John-ye- oh hello there im joh laurens

Alex had a small blush on his face as he saw john

**Author's Note:**

> All of the chapters will be short for now untill i get a good plot working
> 
>  
> 
> ~waffles


End file.
